Feliz Cumpleaños Mello
by Danybel
Summary: El cumpleaños de Mello esta aquí, y Matt le da algo especial. Regalo para Lav, FELIZ CUMPLE!


**Oi! xD ya vine ora vez con algo nuevo, corto y por primera vez, lindo jajajajajajajajaj, o sea, para todo publico!!!!!**

**La unica advertencia es que este fic es shonen-ai (o como sea eso….) pero aun así todo al que le guste puede verlo.**

**Este fic es el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga mía, Feliz Cumple Lav!!!!!**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero y lo disfruten.**

_**Feliz Cumpleaños Mello.**_

Era una de las nevadas mas grandes de año y la mayoría de los chicos jugaba en el exterior con la blanca nieve, otros solo estaban dentro del recinto disfrutando de chocolate caliente y del calor de la chimenea, jugando con cosas pequeñas o leyendo revistas y mangas.

Matt observaba por la ventana como su mejor amigo disfrutaba de lanzar bolas de nieve en los rostros de los demás chicos, riendo y corriendo, cubierto por su chaqueta negra, que ya estaba copada de nieve, con sus rubios cabellos desordenados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no te unes a ellos Matt?- preguntó una de las señoras que se encargaban de cuidar de ellos.

-No me gusta la nieve- contestó el pelirrojo sin retirar la mirada de la ventana.

Mello, mientras corría de un lado a otro con bolas de nieve, perseguido por los demás, gritaba y sonreía, volviendo la vista hacia la casa por unos segundos y saludando con la mano a su amigo, para luego ser cubierto de pies a cabeza por nieve que otros niños le lanzaron. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Matt- dijo Near, acercándose hasta la ventana – Hoy es 11.

-Lo se- fue lo único que contestó antes de suspirar.

-Y ya el almuerzo esta listo- el niño observó a los otros por un momento antes de irse, cerrando la puerta tras si. Matt suspiró y se fue por donde había desaparecido el menor, estrellándose de frente contra uno de los chicos que acababan de entrar.

-Fíjate por donde andas imbe….oh, Matt- dijo Mello, sacudiéndose la nieve de la cabeza- no sabía que eras tú.

-Vamos ya la comida está lista- ambos se fueron en silencio hacía el comedor, y ya ahí, el pelirrojo preguntó algo que lo había estado molestando desde hacía un tiempo ya- ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños?

-Chocolate- dijo este, sonriendo mientras se metía una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

Matt suspiró derrotado y siguió comiendo en silencio.

……………………………………………….

-Hoy es 13- dijo Mello, tranquilo, sonriéndole a su amigo mientras entraba a su cuarto, solo para encontrarlo acostado en la cama jugando con el Play Station.

-Lo se- contestó sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla- tu regalo está en aquella mesa- señaló con un dedo y siguió jugando.

-Matt- el rubio tomó la barra de chocolate y se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, abriéndola- Matt- repitió, pero el otro no le prestaba atención –MATT- le pegó un mordisco al chocolate -¡MATT!- al ver que el otro no le hacía caso, se levantó, desconectó el Play Station y se paró frente al televisor, mientras el otro se sentaba en la cama.

-Estaba a punto de terminarlo- Matt le miraba furioso, de brazos cruzados.

-¡Yo soy más importante que un estúpido juego!- Gritó el rubio como si el otro estuviese al otro lado.

-Si claro- Matt se levantó, frente a Mello y sonrió- ¿Acaso estas bravo?

-Cállate.

Matt se movió, con una sonrisa en los labios, fue hasta su mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña caja, cubierta con papel de regalo dorado y negro.

-Toma- le dijo, al estar frente a él. El rubio rompió la envoltura de la cajita y la abrió con rapidez- Me di cuenta que el viejo se había roto- le aclaró al ver como Mello sostenía con su mano derecha un rosario de cuencas rojas.

-Gracias- exclamó el mayor, sorprendido, aún observando el objeto.

Matt se lo quitó de las manos y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello, haciendo que ambos cuerpos estuviesen cerca el uno del otro. El pelirrojo sonrió y le dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios a su amigo, separándose de el al instante y conectando el Play Station, mientras Mello estaba aún de pie en el mismo sitio, sorprendido. Mientras Matt comenzaba a jugar, el mayor se llevó dos de sus dedos a los labios, sonriendo después.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Matt, sin moverse d e la cama, volteandose a ver al rubio, que le sonrió de regreso.

Seis años después, al momento de su muerte, Mello tenía al cuello el rosario de cuencas rojas.

_**FIN.**_

**Es cortita, pero me pareció bonita así que… (Esta historia me vino en un sueño xD)**

**Espero y les haya gustado. **

**Danybel.**


End file.
